Confesion de enigmas
by Hana Furukawa
Summary: Itachi y Deidara se gustan, sus allegados lo saben, pero por darle rodeos a las cosas se meterán en "pequeños" problemas. Día 4 de febrero. Reeto: Con una frase basta


Hola chicos y chicas que entran a leer este fic

Para empezar, agradezco la invitación hecha por Derama17 para participar en este hermoso reto **ItaDei**

_Titulo: __**Confesión de enigmas  
**__Frase:__** Confesión de enigmas solamente trae absolución ambigua  
**__Autor__**: William Shakespeare  
**__Autor del fic:__** Michi Uchiha  
**__Autor del manga:__** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Summary: __**Itachi y Deidara se gustan, sus allegados lo saben, pero por darle rodeos a las cosas se meterán en "pequeños" problemas**_

- Itachi es sexi – Diálogos

- _Pein es lindo_ – Pensamientos

- HIDAN ES BONITO – Gritos

∞ Flashback ∞

~ Punto de vista de alguien ~

* * *

•¤ CONFESION DE ENIGMAS SOLAMENTE TRAE ABSOLUCION AMBIGUA ¤•

Estaba decidido, hoy sería el día en el que le diría lo que sentía a Deidara; no lo había hecho porque pensó que el rubio mantenía una relación con Sasori, lo cual se enteró que no era cierto, cuando el chico que trabaja en casa de Deidara le dijo amablemente que sus sospechas eran erróneas – golpearlo también ayudo claro – pero el caso es que ahora sabía que eso no era cierto. No se había confesado a Deidara porque si éste tenía una relación con Sasori – el cual es su amigo – sería descortés con el pelirrojo si le confesara sus sentimientos al rubio; y a él no le enseñaron a ser descortés con sus amigos; solo eso lo detuvo, no el miedo, él era un Uchiha y los de su familia no tienen esa tonta emoción

Pero volviendo al punto, Itachi iba a esperar a que Deidara aceptara que se sentía atraído por su persona, pero el rubio cabezón no se decidía a declararse, asi que tomaría el toro por los cuernos y él se declararía. Estaba planeando como decirle a Deidara, cuando al doblar el pasillo que conducía a su clase de química, casi se le sale el corazón, allí tan tranquilo estaba su Deidara _mío… ¿desde cuándo lo considero así?, no se…_ estaba con su primo Madara, no lo iba a aceptar nunca pero esa escena produjo en él una inesperada e intensa furia hizo que sus manos se cerraran en un puño

− Y bien Deidara, ¿Cómo es él? – preguntó "seriamente" Madara

− _¿Él? ¿De que habla Madara? Si alguien se atreve a acercarse a mi Deidara se va a arrepentir, aunque Deidara aun no sepa que es mío… sí Deidara di quien es para que pueda sacarle los ojos, molerle los huesos y si no es suficiente_ – Itachi esperaba que no fuera suficiente – _lo torturaré durante horas, Deidara di el insignificante nombre del insignificante sujeto que se atrevió a pasar frente a tus ojos ¡pero rápido!_

− ¿De que hablas? Uhn – esa aparente ignorancia de las cosas era lo que a Madara le daba risa, era obvio que el rubio se sentía atraído por… él; no es como si le fuera a hacer caso, de todos modos ya tenía a… alguien especial, pero le encantaba hacer enojar al menor, cuando el ojiazul se enojaba toda su educación y el prestigio de su familia era tirada al viento, solo para que conocieras a un rubio indignado, rojo de rabia, y respondiendo con insultos tan coloridos e imaginativos, que le provocaba envidia el mismísimo Hidan

− Del chico que te gusta Deidara – sonrió Madara, sin percatarse de que su primo escuchaba más atento que él mismo

− _Ósea que sí le gusta alguien, si Madara no sabe quién es, eso solo significa que Deidara no le ha dicho nada al chico, por lo que aun puedo proteger a Deidara_ – Itachi estaba maquinando un gran plan para mantener a Deidara a salvo, aunque eso significara que lo perdiera – _aun estoy a tiempo de advertirle al tipo ese que si no va a tomar en serio a Deidara ni se le ocurra jugar con él_

− Pues… él es… uhn – Deidara no sabe cómo seguir, puesto que de hecho no sabe cómo fue que se fijó en ese tipo tan desquiciante – él… esa persona – se auto corrigió para no darle más pistas al pervertido que tenía en frente – tiene ojos _hermosamente azabaches_ negros, cabello negro, es alguien diferente a mí, serio, pero a veces ¡me saca de quicio! – Articuló con sus manos y formó un gracioso puchero – y también… ¿Qué haces? – apenas se percató de que Madara se le acercaba peligrosamente

− Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que aceptes que estas atraído por… mi – y encerró al menor entre la pared y su cuerpo _no debería hacer esto, estoy traicionando a Itachi, y aun más grave a Pain, pero es que es culpa de Deidara, no es una mujer, pero es injusta e inexplicablemente parecido a una, así que básicamente es lo mismo ¿no?_

− ¿Qué haces Madara? – el rubio estaba muy nervioso, no estaba seguro, pero parecía como si Madara lo quisiera besar, y aunque fuera vergonzoso admitirlo, iba a hacerlo, a sus 19 años aun no había besado y quería que su primer beso fuera de… tal vez esto fuera una broma _aunque no le veo la gracia en ningún lado_, el rubio tenía los ojos abiertos por el terror – Basta Mada… − y el mayor lo besó…

No era un beso tierno y para nada embargaba amor, porque Madara amaba a Pain, pero se había dado cuenta de que codiciaba insanamente a Deidara, tanto que le nublaba el juicio_no debería estar haciendo esto, si alguien nos viera ahora, este es el pasillo más concurrido…_ tal vez la sensación de que algo está prohibido y de que pueden atraparlo, avivó la llama de lujuria que cegó todo rastro de sentido común

Deidara quería llorar, pero se resistía, incluso cuando Madara bajó a su cuello, sujetándole de las muñecas y tomándolo dolorosamente su cabello, pero las lagrimas no pudieron ser contenidas cuando el mayor soltó los cabellos del rubio, para empezar a abrir la camisa azul de manga larga de éste, pero Madara estaba tan distraído que no notó las gotas del liquido salino.

El rubio solo sintió como Madara se alejaba de él bruscamente, pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, y las rodillas le fallaron, terminando así en el suelo; al levantar la vista pudo ver a Itachi, cuya mirada impasible contrastaba fuertemente con su agitada respiración.

− Madara vete a tus clases _antes de que te muela a golpes por intentar algo así de infame contra Deidara_ – Itachi estaba entre su primo y Deidara, mientras se dirigía a su primo distraído

− _¿Qué esta…? _– Madara despertaba de su ensoñación, fijando su vista en la aterrada figura tras Itachi − _¿Qué le pasa a Deidara? ¡Acaso yo!_ Deidara… − el aludido lo miró un instante antes de desviar su vista aterrada

− Madara a clases – avanzó más al ver que el mayor intentaba acercarse a Deidara; este lo vio por un instante, asintió y se fue. Itachi volteó a ver al rubio y lo ayudó a levantarse

~ Itachi Pov's ~

— ¿Te importaría que te acompañara a la cafetería? —Pedí, fui cortés. Sabía que a esta hora, el inicio de las clases Deidara aun no había desayunado para quedarse durmiendo un poco más, así que por eso no ponía atención a – Química – había olvidado que era allí a donde iba, que cansado, pero de todos modos ya no entramos a tiempo, y quiero asegurarme de que coma antes de entrar en shock aun no lo había hecho pero yo se que el horror iba a venir cayendo sobre él momentáneamente, y un estómago vacío no ayudaría. Estaría más débil con facilidad, como sabía por la experiencia.

Debió notar el tono en el que dije el nombre de la clase asi que sin más Deidara se encogió por accidente. Tan a gusto. Definitivamente en shock.

— No, no pasa nada. — comentó

— Creo que deberías comer algo —discrepé — _Él necesita del azúcar en su torrente sanguíneo, aunque ya oliera bastante a caramelo _—pensé irónicamente.

— Francamente, no tengo hambre—Dijo

Si era este el caso o no, Deidara iba a comer algo.

— Compláceme —dije mientras íbamos a la dichosa cafetería

Sostuve la puerta de la cafetería abierta para él y esperé. Suspiró, y entró.

Deidara escogió un reservado en una esquina tranquila de la cafetería donde nadie sería capaz de vernos, nadie vería a Deidara caer en shock

Miré la sangre que se extendía bajo su piel, notando como esto se reflejaba en su cara, poniendo color crema su piel…

La camarera esperaba algo de mí. ¡Ah!, ella había preguntado por la bebida. Seguí mirando fijamente a Deidara, y la camarera de mala gana giró para mirarlo, también.

— ¿Me pone una Coca-Cola? — Deidara dijo, como si esperara una aprobación.

— Dos Coca-Colas —corregí.

La sed normal, era un signo de shock. Me aseguraría que tuviera el azúcar suplementario de la gaseosa en su sistema. Se veía sano, aunque más que sano, radiante.

— ¿Qué pasa? —exigió saber. Preguntando por qué lo miraba fijamente, adiviné. Era vagamente consciente de que la camarera se había marchado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté. Parpadeó, sorprendido por la pregunta.

— Estoy bien.

— ¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar...?

Ahora estaba más confundido

— ¿Debería?

— Bueno, de hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de _shock. _—Medio reí, esperando su negación. Él no quería que lo cuidaran.

Le llevó un minuto contestarme. Sus ojos ligeramente se desenfocaron, miraba así a veces, cuando me reía de él. ¿Estaba… deslumbrado? Eso me gustaría creer.

— Dudo que eso vaya a suceder. Siempre se me ha dado muy bien reprimir las cosas desagradables. —Contestó, un poco sin aliento.

¿Tendría mucha práctica con cosas desagradables? ¿Su vida siempre estaba en peligro?

— Da lo mismo —le dije — Me sentiré mejor cuando hayas tomado algo de glucosa y comido algo.

La camarera volvió con las Coca-Colas y una cesta de pan. Ella los puso delante de mí, y pidió mi orden, tratando de obtener mi mirada en el proceso. Indiqué que debería asistir a Deidara, y se volvió hacia él.

— Mmm…—Deidara echó un vistazo rápidamente al menú — Tomaré el Bakudan —la camarera giró hacia mí con impaciencia.

— ¿Y usted?

— Nada para mí.

Esperé a que estuviéramos solos

— La bebida —insistí. Estuve sorprendido cuando condescendió inmediatamente y sin objeción. Bebió hasta que el cristal estuvo completamente vacío, entonces empujé la segunda coca hacia él, frunciendo el ceño un poco. ¿Sed, o shock? Bebió un poco más, y se estremeció.

— ¿Tienes frío?

— Es sólo la Coca-Cola —dijo, pero tembló otra vez. Sus labios vibraron ligeramente como si sus dientes estuvieran a punto de castañear. La bonita camisa azul que llevaba _tan acorde con sus ojos _era demasiado delgada para protegerlo suficientemente; ésta se le adhirió como una segunda piel, casi tan frágil como la primera.

Tomó un aliento profundo. ¿Finalmente le haría efecto lo sucedido hace unos minutos?

Su color todavía estaba bien; su piel era de crema y rosas contra el profundo azul de su camisa.

— Tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul —le comenté sólo siendo honesto.

Enrojeció, mejorando el efecto. Tenía buen aspecto, pero no había ninguna razón para desechar posibilidades. Le acerqué la cesta del pan.

— De veras…—se opuso, adivinando mis motivos — No entraré en shock.

— Pues deberías, una persona normal lo haría, y tú ni siquiera pareces alterado

Lo miré fijamente con desaprobación, preguntándome por qué él no podía ser normal y estar perplejo por lo que había pasado.

— Me siento seguro contigo —dijo con sus ojos, otra vez, llenos de confianza. Tal vez era un buen momento para hablar

~ Fin Itachi Pov's ~

La camarera llegó con la orden de Deidara, implorando por una vez que Itachi le mirara, pero al no obtenerla, simplemente se marchó enfurruñada. Deidara miraba fijamente a Itachi pero este le indico que empezara a comer, y el rubio obediente tomó un poco del plato y se lo llevó a la boca, empezó a masticas dejando que el sabor inundara sus sentidos; en ocasiones ofrecía un poco al Uchiha, que negaba con un leve movimiento, y aunque había decidido que aprovecharía para confesarse a Deidara, también decidió que era mejor ver al rubio ser feliz con un acto tan trivial como comer

− ¿Itachi? – en ese momento se percató de que el rubio estaba de pie, por instinto volteo al plato del rubio percatándose de que ya había terminado y se disponía a pagar, pero el Uchiha se le adelantó a sus planes y pagó rápidamente.

Ambos salieron de la cafetería y el rubio caminaba a la par de Itachi, aunque sin saber muy bien a donde iban

− ¿A dónde vamos Itachi? Uhn – el rubio paró su andar al notar que se dirigían al estacionamiento, en un camino diametralmente opuesto a su siguiente clase

− Al estacionamiento – respondió parando también su andar

− _Gracias por decir lo obvio_ quiero decir que porque vamos al estacionamiento, si aun tenemos clases

− No voy a dejar que vayas a clases después de lo de esta mañana – el rubio dio un respingo al recordarlo – te asustas con solo recordarlo – formó una sonrisa arrogante cuando Deidara le dedicó una mirada de enfado – entrarás en shock si ves a Madara, asi que voy a llevarte a casa – empezó a caminar sin esperar una respuesta del menor; éste solamente dio un suspiro de resignación y siguió al moreno, apresurándose hasta quedar a la par

− ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? – preguntó curioso el rubio, con carmín en sus mejillas

− Pues… _Vamos Itachi se sincero_ porque eres hermano de Naruto. Kun ¡_casi se lo digo!_

− ¿Naruto? ¿_Y cuando entró mi hermano menor en esta conversación?_ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – miró inquisitivamente al moreno

− Pues que si te pasara algo, él sufriría _¿pero que estoy diciendo? Debería simplemente tomarlo de los brazos y plantarle un beso que le arranque el alma_ y él está con Sasuke – completó con un extraño pesar, arrepentido de no ser sincero con su rubio

− Ah claro _si ahora está claro, todo lo tengo claro…_ − el ojiazul paró sus pasos mirando afligido hacia el suelo – sabes… quedé de ver a Danna a las 10 – miró su reloj – y faltan 5 minutos, se me hace tarde, sabes que se pone histérico si lo hago esperar – y sin decir nada más se despidió con una mano y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando confundido al moreno

~ Deidara Pov's ~

Vaya ahora lo entiendo, no voy a llorar, me duelen las piernas de tanto correr uhn, pero debo seguir corriendo, alejarme de Itachi, de todo lo que siento ahora, al saber quién es la persona que es dueña de su corazón, que horror, estoy llorando, por algo que no es culpa de Itachi. De todos modos no es su culpa que yo me haya hecho ilusiones estúpidas sobre cosas que solo yo quise ver

*POCK*

~ Fin Deidara Pov's ~

− ¿Deidara? – preguntó preocupado un pelirrojo, ayudando al rubio a levantarse − ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? – era extraño en él mostrar sentimientos, pero ese rubio era como su hermano, y lo había ayudado, aunque discutieran por sus conceptos de arte – Deidara respóndeme – notando que el ojiazul no iba a parar de llorar pronto, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello para intentar calmarlo y así lograr que el rubio le contara que era lo que le pasaba

− Lo quiere a él… − confesó entre suspiros y llanto – me lo ha dicho… lo quiere a él

− ¿De que hablas? – El pelirrojo lo separó de si levemente – Por favor habla claro, no logro entenderte

− Itachi. San… − comentó sin notar a un joven azabache escuchando la conversación que mantenía con su Danna – Itachi. San gusta de Naru. Chan, me lo ha dicho uhn – el pelirrojo y el joven que escuchaba se quedaron realmente impactados, este ultimo solamente salió corriendo en busca del mencionado

− ¡Oh! ¿Él te lo dijo? – preguntó atónito el pelirrojo, últimamente se relacionaba más con el Uchiha y dudaba que con su carácter reservado él le dijera algo así a Deidara, claro sin obviar el hecho de que su hermano menor era el novio de Naruto

− Bueno… no precisamente uhn – el rubio se secó las lágrimas, intentando averiguar a donde quería llegar su maestro con el interrogatorio − ¿Por qué?

− _Y por eso tanto drama_ Sécate esas lagrimas y vamos – tomó de la mano al rubio y empezó a caminar rápidamente – vamos a ir a que le confieses a Itachi lo que sientes y que todo tu sufrimiento acabe – le dijo, respondiendo a la silenciosa pregunta que tenían los ojos de Deidara – estoy seguro de que malinterpretaste todo – paró al notar como varios estudiantes corrían en dirección al estacionamiento − ¿Qué pasa?

− ¡Por jashin! ¿Qué no lo sabes? – Contestó Hidan que recién aparecía por ahí – al fin el pequeño Uchiha se le revela a su hermano – se calló al notar que el pelirrojo no seguía el hilo – joder colorín – esbozo una sonrisa ante la mirada asesina de Sasori − ¡SASUKE ESTA MOLIENDO A GOLPES A ITACHI! – y entonces salió corriendo con cámara en mano murmurando algo como "Kakuzu se va a arrepentir de no haber venido hoy, pero le va a dar gusto que le de este video para vender por internet"

− ¡NANI! – Gritó el rubio, reaccionando al fin − Danna dese prisa – dijo tomando la mano del pelirrojo y empezando a correr – tal vez Sasuke se enteró y le reclama a Itachi – pero al ver que el pelirrojo no se apresuraba se desesperó − ¡Danna Sasuke puede matar a Itachi! – pero como este no le seguía, simplemente lo dejó ahí y fue a asegurarse de que la persona que ama no sea lastimada

-.-.-.-. En la pelea -.-.-.-.

/DALE SASUKE/ /DEFIENDETE ITACHI/ /JODER QUE HAYA MAS SANGRE/ − eran las palabras de "animo" que eran dirigidas a los hermanos Uchiha. Tanto Itachi como Sasuke tenían sangre saliendo de las comisuras de sus labios, el Uchiha menor respiraba agitadamente mirando con odio a su hermano mientras que el mayor, que también respiraba agitadamente lo miraba sin comprender

− Sasuke, explícame el porqué de todo esto – preguntó diplomáticamente intentando calmar los ánimos de su hermano

− ¡ME PEDISTE AYUDA!... ME DIJISTE QUE TE AYUDARA CON LA PERSONA QUE TE GUSTABA – lo señaló acusadoramente con la mano derecha – Y RESULTA QUE QUIEN TE GUSTA ES NARUTO

El silencio se hizo casi tangible, era como una pequeña y delgada cuerda, si alguien tomaba un corta plumas podía rasgar la tensión reinante; Itachi estaba confundido ¿de dónde sacó su hermano esa estúpida idea? Sin esperar más Sasuke lanzó otro golpe a su confundido hermano mayor, este iba a responder la acción cuando alguien los interrumpió

− BASTA uhn – el ojiazul se interpuso y lanzó una mirada más que reprobatoria a Itachi – no puedo creer que se la tomen a golpes siendo que son hermanos – y sin decir más se volteó hacia Sasuke − ¿estás herido Sasuke? – al ver que la pelea había terminado, todos marcharon a sus respectivas clases, comentando el drama de los hermanos Uchiha; mientras tanto el rubio se dedicaba a examinar las heridas superfluas del menor, poniendo demasiado interés, aliviándose al notar que no eran graves

− _Ahora lo entiendo_ – pensó Itachi al recordar la descripción que Deidara dio sobre el chico en el que estaba interesado

"_Tiene ojos negros, cabello negro, es alguien diferente a mí, serio, pero a veces ¡me saca de quicio!"_

− _Quien le gusta es mi tonto hermano menor ¿Podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto estar roto? Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera._

Después de ese incidente, decidieron que estaba bien de clases por el día, así que Deidara fue en busca de Naruto y se fueron en el automóvil de Itachi, ya que éste insistía en que Deidara no podía manejar, aunque ocultaron la razón del porqué de esta medida. Durante el trayecto, ni Sasuke ni Itachi intercambiaron una sola palabra, aunque a Naruto no se le hacía raro de su novio, pero si le parecía raro que Itachi no se la pasara molestándolos con comentarios pervertidos, o que le insinuara perversidades a Deidara, las cuales el rubio no notaba por su extrema ingenuidad

Naruto no sabía si era idea suya o el silencio reinante en el auto de los Uchiha le alargó el viaje hacia la casa de Sasuke, se notaba una gran tensión, por no mencionar las heridas no curadas que tenían ambos Uchiha en el rostro, tal vez pasó lo mismo que "aquel" día

∞ Flashback ∞

Cuatro jóvenes caminando en un concurrido centro comercial, cada cual pensando en su mundo

− Entonces… ¿me dejarás Deidara? – preguntó un moreno al rubio de cabello largo a su lado, rogando que no entendiera su insinuación

− ¿Qué cosa? uhn – preguntó desviando la mirada, que estaba posada en una joyería

− Oh bueno Deidara, ya te dije, ¿dejas que meta mi llave en tu cerradura? – dejó salir inocentemente el comentario, dejando sorprendidos a los jóvenes que estaban tras ellos, esperando a que el ojiazul le respondiera con un golpe e insultos contra el moreno

− ¿Sigues con esa tontería? Uhn – preguntó con una mueca de confusión – ya te dije que no logro entender tus comentarios − completó con un tono de frustración – apresúrate Itachi que vamos tarde para entrar al cine – contestó empezando a caminar

*POCK*

El rubio paró en seco, y sus acompañantes también, al notar el aura asesina que rodeaba el cuerpo del joven

− Aniki ¿Qué tienes? − Naruto se acercó lentamente, cuando sintió lo mismo que su hermano, solo que al menor no se le da bien ocultar las cosas − ¿QUIEN MIERDA ME TOCÓ EL TRASERO?

Itachi y Sasuke se quedaron con los ojos abiertos; Sasuke avanzó furioso para enfrentarse al idiota que se atrevió a tocar a su kitzune

− / ¡Al de marquitas me lo marco! / − se escuchó un comentario vulgar de unos muchachos en la esquina de la plaza

− / ¿Quién se levanta al mayor? / − ante ese comentario, varios levantaron la mano − / tiene un buen trasero… / − y empezó a numerar de forma vulgar las cualidades del joven rubio

Sin poder aguantarse más, Deidara avanzaba con paso decidido hacia donde estaban esos idiotas vulgares

− / Yo me lo levanté/ − se escucharon sendas carcajadas del que parecía ser el mayor, que fueron acompañados de sonidos como de decepción − / ¿Vienes por más lindura? /

Deidara estaba preparando su puño, cuando siente que alguien lo detiene de un agarre firme en la cintura, quedando petrificado

− Calma, no les des la satisfacción –le aconsejó una voz grave y varonil que siempre lo hipnotizaba – no te líes a golpes con personas que no valen la pena

− Pero si yo no me quiero liar a golpes, solo quiero darles UN golpe y solo UNO – Deidara se debatía para liberarse del agarre del Uchiha – así que suéltame Itachi o el golpe va para ti – amenazó sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de golpear a Itachi realmente

− /Deja que la nena se acerque, quiere lo que tú no le das/ − exclamó un aventado, sin saber que así despertaría al gran monstruo Uchiha

− Deidara quédate con Naruto – dijo Itachi, sintiendo la sangre hervir, pero ocultándolo casi perfectamente, solo se evidenciaba por apretar fuertemente sus puños − ¿Sasuke? – Preguntó sin alterar ni un ápice su tono de voz; el mencionado solo emitió un sonido, dando a entender que le escuchaba – dime ¿tienes ganas de no ser un Uchiha? – y terminó con una media sonrisa arrogante, a lo que su hermano solo contestó con un asentimiento leve.

Los muchachos atrevidos retrocedieron unos pasos al notar el aura asesina que se acercaba conforme avanzaban los hermanos Uchiha; pero ya era tarde. Los golpes hacia los desconocidos solo fueron detenidos por la policía. Ambos Uchiha recibieron un gran reto por su nada respetable comportamiento, las heridas y golpes solo fueron olvidados tras estar dos semanas en el hospital por una nariz rota en Sasuke y un brazo roto en Itachi a la altura del radio y el cubito.

∞ Fin Flashback ∞

Bueno mejor lo dejaba pasar, porque estaba más que seguro de que si le preguntaba a Sasuke, este iba a responder con algo como "No es nada importante Dobe, olvídalo" y como él no lo iba a olvidar, el agresivo de su novio iba a responder con golpes, luego lo iba a ignorar por una semana, terminando con una sesión de sexo demasiado ruda para él – aunque no lo iba a aceptar jamás – así que intentó olvidar todo el asunto.

-.-.-.-. En la residencia Uchiha -.-.-.-.

Desde que llegaron, Itachi intentó hablar con su hermano menor, pero él lo ignoraba, solamente tomó dos latas de soda, tomó a Naruto de la muñeca y casi lo arrastró hacia su habitación, cerrando con un estruendoso portazo, dejando solos a Deidara e Itachi, en un silencio extrañamente incomodo, puesto que antes, cuando estaban solos y en silencio, se sentían complementados, pero ahora era… diferente

− ¿No me hablas? – Preguntó Itachi algo dolido – ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo? – cuestionó serio cuando notó la mirada agresiva de Deidara

− Eres un sínico uhn – recriminó frunciendo el ceño – torpe, malvado, patán, canalla, engreído, desgraciado, mala leche…

− ¿Por qué tanto cariño? – preguntó Itachi con sarcasmo, confundido y enojado, solo su hermano tenía derecho a insultarlo, aunque le guste Deidara él no tiene derecho a insultarlo

− ¿Por qué? Uhn – exclamó golpeando la mesa de la cocina – ¡te gusta el novio de tu hermano! ¿Te parece poco? – Deidara estaba enojado, indignado, dolido, estaba tan… indescriptiblemente enfadado con el sexi azabache que tenía en frente que quería destruir su cráneo con una sola mano. Deidara no entendía esta emoción –era una extraña mezcla de ira, rabia, deseo y desesperación–. Nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera podía nombrarlo.

El azabache no había entendido el por qué de todos los insultos que recibió de parte del rubio, pero ahora entendía varias cosas, no solo el por qué de los insultos, sino ahora también sabía quién le había dado la estúpida idea a Sasuke de que a él le gustaba Naruto, todo idea de Deidara, pero… ¿de dónde sacó esa idea el rubio?

− ¿Tú le diste esa idea a mi hermano? – preguntó con un deje de molestia en la voz

− No – respondió confundido por el cambio de tema – yo solo se lo comente a Danna uhn – respondió simplemente con un leve encogimiento de hombros

− Y tú… ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja – yo jamás te dije eso

− No hizo falta, uhn – respondió con voz baja – me lo diste a entender…

− ¿TE LO DI A ENTENDER? – Explotó el Uchiha golpeando fuertemente la mesa, haciendo caer los vasos que los jóvenes tenían frente a ellos – ¿ESTÁS SEGURO? – preguntó molesto, acercándose al ojiazul, éste asintió con un movimiento − ¡VALE! ¿QUIERES SABER QUIEN ME GUSTA? – el rubio negó, realmente estaba asustado con la actitud de Itachi, jamás lo había visto gritar o alterarse, y ahora que lo veía, era hermoso… y aterrador − ¡TE DIRÉ QUIEN ME GUSTA!

Para ese momento Deidara ya se había levantado de su silla y estaba pegado a la pared, siendo acorralado por Itachi, quien tenía sus manos a ambos lados del rostro del rubio, pegándose más a él. Deidara tenía un mal presentimiento, pensaba que Itachi intentaría lo mismo que intentó Madara, ah no, a él no lo volvían a intentar violar, claro que no; Deidara se estaba preparando para golpear la entrepierna de Itachi cuando el moreno hizo algo que el rubio no esperaba… lo besó

El beso era más que desesperado, Deidara estaba tan impresionado que no respondía, al Uchiha no le importó él solo siguió besando la boca de su Deidara, para él era el más exquisito de los manjares, era realmente feliz de que al fin pudiera probar los labios de su ojiazul. Itachi aprovechó un gemido del rubio para explorar la dulce cavidad de éste con su lengua, aunque seguía sin obtener respuesta, poco a poco las manos de Itachi cobraron vida propia, y sin esperar una orden, se colaron por debajo de la camisa del menor, acariciando todo a su paso, jugando con las tetillas del Uzumaki, sacándole más y más gemidos que morían en la boca del Uchiha.

Pero, como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, la falta de aire se hizo presente, y lentamente se fue separando sin quererlo en realidad

− Me… − Deidara estaba en shock, solo veía como Itachi se alejaba lentamente, como esperando una respuesta a ese beso no correspondido – me robaste… un beso… − afirmó, llevándose la mano a los labios, aún podía sentir ese dulce contacto, no estaba seguro, pero tal vez la obsesión de Itachi por los dangos influyó en el sabor de sus labios

− Me disculpo por eso – dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa que decía claramente "no-me-arrepiento-de-lo-que-hice" – pero tenías que saberlo – el Uchiha miró como Deidara bajaba la mirada – _no debí hacerlo, me comporté como Madara_ – Itachi miró como Deidara dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas en silencio, se acercó lentamente y son su mano secó las gotas del liquido salino – lo siento, no debí hacerlo – ahora la disculpa era sincera, realmente estaba arrepentido por haber besado a la fuerza a Deidara – se que te gusta Sasuke – el rubio alzó la mirada… ¿sorprendido? – no te preocupes que no le diré a nadie

− ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Deidara sorprendido − ¿me gusta Sasuke? – El Uchiha asintió un poco confundido por el tono dubitativo del Uzumaki – tú piensas… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

El Uzumaki estaba que se doblaba de la risa, mientras que Itachi solo lo miraba de manera interrogativa, realmente no entendía por qué su rubio actuaba así, ¿qué no entendía lo mal que se sentía?

− Yo… − el Uzumaki intentaba calmar su respiración y limpiaba unas rebeldes lagrimillas ocasionadas por la risa – a mí… JAJAJA – Deidara no podía hilar una oración debido a la risa – a mi no me gusta tu hermano, uhn – respondió con sencillez una vez que pudo dejar de reír

La cara de Itachi era todo un poema ¿dónde estaba una cámara cuando alguien la necesitaba?, realmente el rubio sabía que ver a Itachi en ese estado de conmoción era un privilegio que no se le iba a volver a presentar

− Pero… − dijo el rubio, cambiando al instante – no debiste robarme un beso – asentimiento de parte de Itachi, no iba a discutir en eso, sabía que estaba mal – pero igual no importa porque me gustas uhn – terminó con una sonrisa, y al ver el rostro incrédulo de Uchiha añadió – no es una broma, uhn – concluyó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Itachi, luego de procesar la información recientemente adquirida esbozó una sonrisa sincera, tan sincera como las de su primo Sai

− No debimos dar rodeos a una simple confesión – Deidara asintió enérgicamente, estaba de acuerdo, se pudo haber ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza de haberle dicho a Itachi la verdad desde un inicio − ¿quieres saber cuánto te amo? – Deidara dudó un momento al ver la extraña mirada que le dedicó Itachi, pero al final asintió – ven, en mi habitación te voy a dar una muestra profunda de mi amor – y tomados de las manos, subieron las escaleras, lo único que se escuchó fue el cerrar de una puerta y el correr de un cerrojo

**FIN**

* * *

Ok! Re-subí este fic porque me hicierion notar un error garrafal, Soy fan de la saga Twilight pero no puse algo que debería haber puesto, pues aquí, está:

Todo el Itachi's POV fue sacado del libro: Sol de Media Noche la pagina 173 a la 174, que es Crepusculo pero contado por Edward, y debo agradecer a Rue Ryuzaki (Guest)por hacerme notar ese error, mereces una galletita, así vamos por una y gracias por todo lo que me dijiste, comentarios como los tuyos me ayudan a mejorar

(Notas anteriores) Wow ya terminé, ya terminé… créanme que este fic me ha dado cada dolor de cabeza, primero, ya tenía hasta la parte del dialogo entre Sasori y Deidara, pero un día, al abrir el documento, ¡puf! Ya no había nada, y lo tuve que escribir de nuevo, fue algo interesante…

Pero bueno, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic, espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mí me gustó escribirlo… dos veces

Vale se que quieren darle al botoncito Reviews this Story, solo sigue la flecha. Por cada review que no dejas, un gatito queda ciego, ¿no quieres tener gatitos ciegos a tu alrededor verdad?

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
